Neuhic Lingue
Neuhic Lingue borrows much of its vocabulary from English and some Chinese dialects. =Basic Grammar= Neuhic Lingue is a SVO language, which means subjects come first, then verbs, then objects. Words that modify other words, such as adjectives, abverbs, and prepositions come before the words they modify. To indicate a question, the subject and verb is simply switched, e.g.: Ni laicas fuuden. You like food. vs Laicas ni fuuden? Do you like food? Nouns change form depending on tense, gender, and whether they are singular or plural. Verbs change form depending on tense. Adjectives change form based on intensity. Noun bases generally end with vowels indicating their plurality level, gender, and place in the sentence, basic verbs end in s, and abjectives ends with ic. The language has 3 grammatical cases: nominative, accusative and genitative; 2 genders: male and female, as well as a lack of gender case; and 7 tenses: they are exemplified at the verb section. Negatives There are only three. They are nu-'' not, ''mu-'' not have, and ''bu-'' do not. They can be added to the fronts of nouns, verbs and adjectives to affect the meaning, but these prefixes cannot stand alone as independent words. Articles There are only two used in this language, ''u ''and ju'', corresponding with a/an and the, respectively. Pronouns 1st person /1st person plural /2nd person /2nd person plural /3rd person /3rd person plural /interrogative Nominative male nge ngie ni nei hi ei se female '' nge ngie ni nei si ei se'' undef. nge ngie ni nei i ei he Accusative male ngem ngiem nim neim him eim sem female ngem ngiem nim neim sim eim sem undef. ngem ngiem nim neim im eim hem Genitative male ngez ngiez niz neiz hiz eiz sez female ngez ngiez niz neiz siz eiz sez undef. '' ngez ngiez niz neiz iz eiz hez '' this dse these dsie that ne those nie which '' he'' Nouns All nouns can be changed to the format of the following example. Male endings are -i and -o, female endings are -a, and undefined endings are -e and -u. To make endings plural, for male endings add -e before the ending, for female endings add -i after the ending, and for undefined endings add -i- before the ending. e.g. fire feh-'' each box contains singular and plural, respectively. Verbs All basic verbs end with -s. They all can be conjugated by adding certain endings to alter their tenses. *Verb Conjugation The following chart illustrates which endings are used for the tenses in Neuhic Langue. eat ''chides The endings used above can be used with any verb. *Passive Verbs Simply add be-'' in front of the verb to make it passive. e.g. eat ''chides vs. be eaten bechides *To Indicate Something to Be Possible Simply add ke-'' in front of the verb to indicate it is possible. e.g. drink ''drenkas vs. can drink kedrenkas Numbers *Counting Numbers The language has a multiplicative number system, so each numbers place consists of a basic number (1-9) and it's place. The system is similar to that of Chinese. lim zero i one den ten er two bai hundred san three tsien thousand phor four milio million ngou five bilio billion liu six trilio trillion chet seven ba eight nan nine To create complex numbers, refer to this example: 342,534,635,149 would be: sanbai-phorden-er bilio ngoubai-sanden-phor milio liubai-sanden-ngou tsien ibai-phorden-nan the literary translation would be: three-hundred four-ten two billion five-hundred three-ten four million six-hundred three-ten five-thousand one-hundred four-ten nine a simpler example: 3,234 san tsien erbai-sanden-phor three thousand two-hundred three-ten four Note: In order to form counting numbers for objects, just add -c at the end of the sentence. e.g. twenty-four horses erden-phorc horsie =Dictionary= ... =Example text= JU HERO SEI SLAYAST JU GIANTO Taihen duohic yearie en ju pastem, u gigantic mani beyouhast, hiz name est Roberti'm. Dse gianto aist kilas biehic renem, inwe hi est taihen cruelic. Hi shuyos bestopast, dan at ne shiganem, nefa muyouhas iz persone kehindres Roberti'm. Hi seemast dsunbeihas destroyas ju landem. U hero beniedast stopas Roberti'm kilas ju folkem. literary translation THE HERO WHO SLEW THE GIANT Very many years in the past, a gigantic man be-had, his name was Robert. This giant loved kill other people, because he was very-cruel. He need be-stopped, but at that time, that-place not-have of-one person can-hinder Robert. He seem to-be-ready destroy the land. A hero be-needed stop Robert kill the folk. translation into proper English THE HERO WHO SLEW THE GIANT A long time ago, there was a giant whose name was Robert. He loved to kill other people, because he was very cruel. He needed to be stopped, but at that time, there was not anybody who was able to hinder Robert. He seemed ready to destroy the land. A hero was needed to stop Robert from killing the common people. Category:Languages